New life, new love, new beginning
by vamps.and.wolves2587
Summary: Picks up when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella does not go through the whole zombie phase but picks up her life in stead. Befriends Jacob, he also leaves. She moves away and later comes back, but not alone; with another pack who she's a part of
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just like to play with them.

AN: Okay people I know this chapter is extremly short but it is just the prologue. I promise the chapters will be much, much longer.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Edward left me. He took his ...no our family with him. All I can feel is the numbness that spreads throughout my heart to the rest of my body and the underlying, ever present pain.

I don't understand why he left or why he bothered to be around me so much when I was just a plaything. I was after all his singer and after what I heard about the bloodlust it is not an easy thing to be around your singer and denying your singers blood. So again: Why bother?

I guess when you have eternity a year doesn't matter to you. Still…I wish it wouldn't hurt so much. At times I can't believe that everything was just an act. He was so sweet to me.

Now lying on the cold forest floor I know I will never be the same again, but that doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing…


	2. Chapter 1: Jacob

**I still don't own twilight and its characters. **

**A/N: Hi people. So...this is my first chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Jacob<span>

Edward left. Though it still hurt, I would not let it affect the rest of my life. I had to move on and I would. I will finish school here in Forks, apply to a university far away from here and start my new life. This would be my chance to start all over, a new chance.

I will have to start hanging out with my friends from school more. I guess I haven't been around too much while I was with Edward.

I hadn't realized how cold I had become while I was thinking about how to start my new life. I could now feel the cold from the forest ground seeping into my body. And it was already night. I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts to notice. I am so cold. Charlie must be worried. So cold. Can't move. I just have to hold out a little longer. Charlie will come looking for me. He will find me. He has to.

I was starting to give up hope that someone would find me. How much time had passed anyway? I didn't know. Then I heard leaves rustling and something like…growling. Shit. I knew trying to follow Edward wasn't a good idea. Hello. I'm way too accident prone to walk on a flat surface let alone walking around in a forest, especially at night. Stupid. Now I'm not only unable to move thanks to the cold I'll also end up as dinner to some kind of wild animal. Just great. I would probably be afraid wouldn't I be so numb from the cold already. But much to my surprise the growling stopped and then I knew why. Or so I thought. I could now hear voices…calling…someone… Me, they were calling for me. Charlie. He found me. I was thinking to see Charlie's face at any moment, but the man that came into view was clearly not Charlie.

"Hello, my name is Sam Uley from the reservation. Have you been hurt?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was freezing. When he realized I wouldn't start talking any time soon he picked me up. He was so warm. Warm. Not cold like I was used to. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the warm until now. I burrowed my face into his chest.

"Jesus, you're cold. You must be freezing." Sam said and picked up his pace.

"Bella"

I recognized the voice. Charlie. I turned my head and sure enough we were back at the house where a lot of people were. Charlie must have called in a search party when I didn't come home tonight. He came towards Sam who was still holding me against him, giving me some of his warmth.

"Thanks Sam. I'll take her" Charlie said and took my shivering form from Sam.

Sam followed Charlie into the house. Always staying close to us so he could catch me, should Charlie let me fall. I know I should be thankful that there was someone to catch me, but I couldn't help feeling annoyed. It made me feel breakable. Just like I had felt with Edward. I wanted to forget him which meant I would have to get away from everything that makes me think of him. The first thing I want to forget, to get away from, is feeling breakable. In addition I will have to forget the promise he asked me to make him: I would live my life whether that means being reckless or not. Edward is gone. No point to let him control my life like he did before. "Bella be careful, you could get hurt" Don't do this…don't do that." Getting hurt is a part of life.

After the doctor examined me and asked if I had been hurt a dozen times, without getting an answer, he left. Charlie was worried of course but which father wouldn't be? Now that I had become a little warmer I could think more clearly. I looked around the room and noticed for the first time the five Quileutes standing behind my father at the far end of the living room. They were Billy and Jacob and three young men standing there looking at me. One of the men was Sam. I could feel myself blush from all the attention I was getting, not to mention the awkward silence.

Once again I was asked "Have you been hurt" this time it came from Billy.

While Billy looked concerned fro me, Sam and the two other Quileutes just looked angry. One of them even seemed to be glaring...and shaking. Jake stood had moved farther into the room and sttod now right next to the couch I was lying on.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jake asked concerned.

Jake was nice. He was always so happy. I didn't want to hurt him so I answered him.

"Sure sure" my voice was rough and didn't sound like my voice at all. It was the first time I had answered any of the questions asked this evening or given any aknowledgment that I heard anyone that talked to me.

I had purposely used 'sure sure' as an answer. Jakes phrase. I wanted him to be happy, like he always was. It had the desired effect. Jacob smiled down at me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate that Charlie had handed him.

A week later I had established a routine. In school I was sitting at my old table again together with Jessica, Angela, Mike and the others. Mike still didn't get that I wasn't interested in him. The next day at school after Edward had left he asked me out again. He couldn't even wait a week or two. The nerve of him.I talked to Angela about Edward leaving. I knew she wouldn't tell others, she was just too nice for that. I listened to Jessica gossip about everthing and everyone and even put up with all the rumors, no matter how ugly, about Edwar, me and our break-up. I didn't bother to correct them or stop the rumors. It wouldn't have any affect anyway. The only one who knew the truth, or as much as I could tell anybody anyway was Angela. I told her Carlise had gotten an offer to work at a hospital in LA and Edward broke up with me. I told her he didn't want a relationship if he couldn't see me and was getting bored with me. At least it comes somewhat close to the truth.

In Biology I asked Mr Banner if I could swith places which he allowed, so that problem was solved as well. After school I went home, did my homework and made dinner for Charlie. Here I am sitting in the living room waiting for Charlie. This just isn't working. This is my old life, not the new one I wanted to have. Things have to change. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella, it's Billy."

"Hi Billy, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if Charlie and I were still going fishing on Saturday."

Okay, weird. First why would he ask me and second they ALWAYS go fishing on Saturdays, unless one of them is dying. Even then I doubt anyone could stop them.

"Okay...why are you really calling?"

"..."

"Billy?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing."

"Fine"

"...okay."

"Anything else?" I know I was being rude, but I just couldn't help myself. I hated it when people couldn't mind their own business.

"Ahm... tell Charlie he's invited to come down to eat with us Friday night. You can come along too. Jacob would like that."

"Thanks, I'll tell him...Tell Jacob 'hi'."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye"

The moment I hung up the phone Charlie walked in. "Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks, dad. Listen Billy invited us to dinner Friday night"

"Good"

"Yeah" what was I supposed to say to that?

Dinner at Billys was...different. Billy was looking at me the whole time as if expecting me to grow a second head, Charlie was looking between Billy and me and Jacob was shattering on about his rabbit, totally obvius to the awkwardness in the room.

"...and I still need a few parts to get it running, but it's worth it. Besides I love tinkering with cars. Hey, I can even get you a ride if you want" Jacob rambled on.

"Sure Jacob, sounds nice."

"Wanna come down here tomorrow and help with the car?" he asked out of the blue.

I blinked slowly a few times before I remembered that I wanted a different life. So watching Jacob build a car it was. It would take my mind of things. No matter how hard I tried to forget Edward or his family I still hurt. I loved him. I loved all of them. And the things he said when he dumped me, hunted me."

"Sure Jacob, why not?"

At that Charlie and Billy, both looked at me. Yeah well clumsiness plus tools equals me getting hurt.

The next day after school I drove straight down to LaPush. Jake came running out the front door to greet me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob"

He lead the way to the garage and was talking the whole way.

* * *

><p>Please <strong>REVIEW<strong> and let me know what you think. If there is something you want to critisize or simply something you want me to know about the story...go ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: Losing my sun

**A/N: Here we go again, I still don't own twilight or its characters. Thanks for the last reviews. Just to let you folks know I will try to update my story every 2-3 days. Don't know if I can pull it off but will see. I'm going to start another story soon (don't know what I'll call it yet), it's going to be a Bella/OC story.**

**Well here it goes, enjoy the story, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Losing my sun<p>

Jake and I had been hanging out for the past two weeks and he had become my best friend. Jake always made me smile. Forks was a cold town and Jake was just so warm that is why I call him my sun. My very own personal sun. Jake is easy and laid back. I don't have to think of something to talk about because he usually does the talking. Sometimes we just sit in silence in his garage and I watch him tinkering with the rabbit, like we do right now.

"Hey Bella, can you give me the screw driver over there?" he asked.

"Here" I said and handed him the screw driver.I was thinking of asking him to take me cliff diving. I had seen some guys doing it a few days ago and wanted to try it, just something to help me forget Edward. It had become easier to think of him and the others the last few days. I gave Jake the credit for that. He has been helping me healing. Today something was different. He was distant, short-tempered and seemed to be looking for trouble. I felt like he would blow up at any moment, not to mention the major moodswings he had. One minute he was all happy, the next he was pissed off and trembling. Which is why I didn't know if it was a good idea to ask my next question. I did it anyway.

"Jake...wouldyoutakemecliffdiving" I blurted out so fast my words blurred together.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Would you take me cliff diving?" I asked blushing and looking down. After a few seconds silence I started takling again, thinking that asking him might have been a bad idea.

"You don't... you don't have to...I mean..uhh... I just thought it would be...fun?" it came out more like a question.

He chuckled and said "You don't have to apologize and yes I'll take you. You just surprised me...I'd never taken you for the cliff diving kind of girl, you know?"

I sighed relieved "Yeah, I know"

Okay... at least he didn't get angry, like half an hour before when I asked him if he wanted a soda.

We set a date for the next day to go cliff diving. I knew Jake wasn't particulary happy that I wanted to go cliff diving, because, let's be honest, there is a lot that can go wrong and I don't think he had been cliff diving before either.

The next day he didn't show. I waited for him for over an hour and there still was no sign of him, so I decided to head back ti Billys to see if he was there.

I knocked and waited, a few moments later Billy opened the door.

"Hey Billy, have you seen Jake he we were supposed to..."

He didn't even let me finish the sentence. He cut me off and said "He's sick, you should go home"

Okay, he didn't have to be so rude.

"Oh... tell him I said hi and I hope he'll get better soon and..."

I didn't get to finish the sentence before Billy slammed the door in my face. I didn't know what to think. What DO you think when someone slames the door in your face like that? I stood like an idiot in front of the door. I decided it would be best to leave and to come back in a day or two.

When I came home I went upstairs and finished a paper that was due on monday. Or I tried to anyway. I couldn't concentrate. I had a bad feeling, I just didnt lnow about what. It seemed to me that time stood still. I was bored out of my mind and restless for the rest of the evening. That's why I decided to go to bed aerly this evening, the only problem was that sleep wouldn't come easily. It took hours before sleep finally claimed me.

The next morning I woke with a splitting headache. What a nice start into the day. I sarcasticly noted to myself. I went down and made breakfast, just as I was finished I heard a noise behind me.

"Jesus Dad. You scared me, aren't you supposed to be fishing with Billy?" I asked. Sundays Charlie always went fishing with Billy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, kid. Billy called, said he had to take care of Jake, said the boy was sick." He answered

"Yeah, I know, didn't think it was that serious. I think I'll call him." I said more to myself than to Charlie.

"Yeah, you do that. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you" Charlie replied.

Happy was not the word I would use to describe Billy when I called. I thought back to the phone call to Billy I had made.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella. I wanted to hear how Jake is. Is he feeling better yet?" I required.

"You shouldn't have called. He's fine, nothing you need to worry about. Wait for him to contact you otherwise leave him alone."

And again I was speechless...and angry. Of course I worried about Jake, he was my friend, so it was natural to be worried when he was sick wasn't it? I decided to wait a few days. Give Billy time to calm down from...well from whatever put him in the mood he was in.

Here I was a whole week later, driving down the familiar road down to LaPush. I pulled up right in front of the little red house Billy and Jake resided in. I went up the steps to the front door. Right before I could knock the door opened and Billy looked up at me and said:

"I thought I told you not to come by or call."

"I'm sorry I just worry about Jake can I please talk to him?" I asked and tried not to let my voice waver. Billy wasn't only rude anymore, he was close to becoming downright mean.

"He doesn't want to see you Bella, Leave and don't come back!" He told me gruffly.

"Is that what Jake wants or what you want?" I asked him angrily.

He looked at me and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could I started talking again "Jake is my friend. You said he was sick, so of course I worry. I waited a week and haven't heard a single peep from him. I just want to knopw that he's okay and before you start I want to hear it from him. And if he really doesn't want to see me than he can tell me that himself. Tell him I'll be waiting down at the beach for him!" With that I turned around, stomped down the steps that lead up to the house and made my way down to LaPush beach.

I don't know how long I waited and frankly I didn't care. I was angry. Angry at Jake at Billy and most of all at the Cullens. I didn't feel like my life was my own anymore. I felt like I din't have control of any aspects of my life anymore. It pissed me of. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jake, not until he spoke

"What do you want?"

I turned around and had to do a double take. This boy...no this man befor me wasn't the Jake I had hung out with for the past weeks. Jake had grown...a lot and he got muscles a body-builder could only dream of. It wasn't that those changes scared me, it was his face that did. His beautiful always happy face, those eyes that were pure sunshine were angry. I couldn't help but stare at him. I couldn't get a single word out, not with the way he was looking at me, with that angry face.

"What do you want?" he repeated

"I...I just...what happened to you?" I asked

"Nothing, why did you come here?" he replied

"I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in so long and your dad said that you were sick...he said you didn't want me around anymore." the last part came out as a whisper.

"He is right. You shouldn't have come here and we can't be friends anymore." he barked out.

I was taken aback. This was not my Jacob. He didn't even look me into the eyes, not once. I could already feel the tears pooling in my eyes and knew they would soon spill over. Jake had been my rock. He helped me move on and become the person I wanted to be. He was the reason the Cullens weren't able to break me as crazy as that sounds. When they left I din't believe at first that they wouldn't return. Then Jake and I started to hang out and when reality hit, when I realized they wouldn't be back Jake had unbeknowst to me helped me heal already and made sure I wouldn't break because they left. Now all of that went down the drain. I hurt. For the first time I really hurt and the tears rang freely now.

"Why? What did I do?" I wanted to know why he didn't want me around anymore. He owed me that much.

And as if what he did wasn't enough he used the same words Edwars had used when he left me.

"You're not good for me. I don't want you."

That was enough for me. He betrayed me and I knew I would never forgive him, not for that. Old Bella would have, I wouldn't. At least I got something out of it. He didn't know it but he just helped me become stronger. How does the old saying go? 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Boy were they right. Never again would I like anyone walk over me like he did or the Cullens for that matter. Never again. I stopped crying, he wasn't worth my tears. Neither was Edward or the Cullens.

"Fine." I said and turned around to walk away.

I stopped, turned around and in a sickly sweet voice said: "Oh and Jacob?"

"What?" came from him

"I hope you rot in hell!"I practically screamed at him.

At the end of the beach I turned around once more only to see him still standing there and shaking, before he ran into the woods.

I made my way to the car, opened up, hopped in and made my way back home. On the way I made plans to leave Forks. I knew it would hurt Charlie, but I needed a time-out. I was thinking of visiting my mom for a week or two and then travel a bit. I knew I had to fonish school first, but at the moment I just couldn't find it in me to care about that.

Now I just had to find a way to tell Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: New path

A/N: Don't own Twilight.

Sorry that it took so long for me to update but I had a lot going on, with school and such. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New path<p>

I didn't go home to Charlie right away. In stead I drove to Seattle and went to a small café where I observed the people around me and wondered what it would be like to be "normal", what my life would have been like should I have never met any supernatural beings. After a few hours the sky started to darken and I knew that I had to drive back if I wanted to be home before midnight. I knew Charlie would be worried already.

I used the car ride to think about my plans to travel, you know ehre to go, what to do, and most importantly: how to tell Charlie.

Before I knew it I parked my old, rusty chevy in front of the house I lived in with Charlie. Before I could turn off the motor Charlie came practicaly running towards me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Where have you been? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" he asked out of breath. Propably from running to me. Charlie wasn't exactly young anymore.

When I din't anwer he shook me "Bella talk to me. What's wrong?" I hadn't even realised I had been crying. I angily wiped the tears away that were still falling, no matter how much I tried to stop them.

"I'm sorry dad. I din't mean to worry you. I drove around and ended up in Seattle. I just neede some time to think. Can we go in and talk?" I asked.

"Of course" I think Charlie was shocked that I wanted to talk to him.

Charlie sat down into his recliner in the living room while I sat down on the couch.

I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Dad, I love you and I really like living with you, but I need a break from everything that happened with Edward and Jake and Billy. I don't want to be like I am know, so weak. I want to heal, that's why I want to visit mom for a week or two. Afterwards if I still don't feel better I want to travel a bit. I promise to come back, if you still want me that is."

I hesitantly looked up at Charlie who looked thoughtful. When he spoke I realised that I had to explain somethings, like Jacob.

"Wait...what do you mean what happened with Jake and Billy?"

"..."

"Bella? explain." Charlie demanded.

"I...I thought Jake was my friend. I trusted him. Turn's out, he's an ass, a traitor. Billy isn't much better." I hoped that would do as an explanation but of cours it wasn't.

"Could you eleborate?" Charlie patiently asked. God I didn't deserve his patients, the man was a saint.

"I was...getting better, thanks to Jake. We became friends, or so I thought. Over night he changed, he looks different, he talks different and he hates me...I know I never told you what exactly happened when Edward left. Let's just say he said a few not so pretty things. I trusted Jake and he said he wanted to help me and that I could tell him anything, so I did. Earlier today, I went to see Jake after he ignored me for so long... he said..." I started to cry "he said he didn't wanted to be friends with me, that he disn't want me and that I was not good enough for him. He used the exact same words Edward used." I was sobbing by now and my body shook with them.

"When I called or went down to LaPush he was never there. Only Billy. He was so mean..."

Charlie cut me off and incrediously asked "Billy? Billy Black?"

I thought he wouldn't believe me but when I nodded he became detemined: "Please go on"

"He aslo said that Jake didn't want me around and that I shouldn't call anymore. He was so... rude and when I called he would just hang up on me after he said not to call and to stay away from Jake."

Charlie came over and hugged me until my tears stopped.

"Bells you know I love you and when you think traveling will help you heal than tha's what you should do. Just don't forghet you old man" he said with a sad small and a little fear. I knew he didn't think I would come back.

"Thanks, dad. I promise I'll come back. Despite what you may think I really love it here. Living with you and Forks as well. Love you dad. I'll leave tomorrow evening" with that I stood up, kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs to my room to start packing.

The next morning I got up and made breakfast for Charlie. He came down moments later. " Morning Bella."

"Morning, dad"

We ate in silence and I noticed that Cahrlie wasn't in his usual police attire, which meant he wasn't going to work today, I still asked "Aren't you going to work today?"

"No, I'm going to help you pack, tear Jacob and Billy a new one and then drive you to the airport. You didn't really think I wouldn't tell my baby girl today, did you?"

"Thanks, dad. But.. you really shouldn't argue with Billy for my sake, especially if it might risk you friendship." I timily told him.

"Bella, your my daughter of course I'll fight for you. What they did wasn't right and no one that hurt you gets away with it. Besides they really aren't my friends anymore seeing as they treated you so badly." with that he stood up from the table, kissed my forhead and disappeared up the stairs.

First Charlie called the headmaster and told him some crap about how I wasn't fit to go to school because of the depression I suffered from losing my ex-boyfriend and best friend who was like a brother to me and how I would finish school online. The headmaster accepted everything Charlie told him and passed along greetings and a "get-better-note" he send to the house. Really sooo unecessary, but whatever. Next Charlie drove down to LaPush while I finished packing. When he came back it was time to drive to the airport and though he wouldn't say a word about the talk he had with Billy the frustration and rage in his eyes said it all.

Charlie helped me loading my luggage into the trunk and drove me to the airport. The ride was silent. I think we were both lost in thought about what had happened and about what the future would bring for the both of us.

Even though Charlie wasn't one for showing feelings, he did exactly that at the airport.

"Take care Bells and don't forget about your old man, honey." he said in a gruff voice and blinking reapidly. I knew he was trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. I think he was still afraid I wouldn't come back, but I knew I would. I may not have shown it but the time I lived with Charlie was the best of my life despite the heartbreak and betrayal I experienced in Forks. I would come back because of that, because I loved Charlie and to show them all that I wouldn't be broken by what happened and by what they did. I was a survivor and I would show them.

"Of course, dad. You take care as well. Promise not to eat out all the time. Eat something healthy in between I don't want you getting sick or having a heart attack because of your diet. Love you, dad." I said for good measure when the announcement came that all pessengers had to boaard the plane.I hugged Charlie one last time, turned around and finally boarded the plane.

The flight was fairly uneventful and befor I knew it the plane had landed, I had gotten my luggage and was looking for my mother and Phil in the waiting area.

"Bella, Bella, over here honey." I heard my mother call and the next thing I know she squeezed the hell out of me.

"Hi, mom. I missed you. You too, Phil." I said in return.

"Bella you look so thin and pale, have you not been eating enough?" and with that my mother started a lecture on how important food was and how anorexi and bulemi was not something you should even start with. That was my mother for you.

"So Bella, how long will you be staying?" Phil wondered.

"I don't know. A week, maybe two. Then I'll just travel a bit, before returning to Forks again."

"Bella dear, you don't have to go back to Forks, you can stay with me and Phil in Jacksonville. It's really nice there and sunny." my mother reminded me.

"I know mom, but I'd really rather live in Forks. I like it there." I replied

"Then why did you leave?" She asked.

"I... I just needed some time to think." I knew that that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it would be the only one she would get. I really didn't wanted her advice on things. I knew she meant well, but... her advices weren't exactly the best.

A week had gone by since I arrived in Jacksonville and my mother, no matter how wel she meant, was driving me insane. I didn't know how much I valued living with Charlie who didn't hover and let me be most of the time, until I was starting to feel like suffocating because of my 's why she was in tears right now after I told her I would be leaving the next day. I didn't tell her why I was leaving of course, nor would I tell her where I would be going. I told Charlie, though she didn't know that. I needed time to think and my mother wouldn't give that to me, by calling constantly because she worried.

Needless to say the rest of the evening went by with my mother trying to change my mind without success. The next day I called for a taxi before Phil or mom were up and left for the airport. My next stop would be Minnesota. Emmaville to be exact. Emmaville was a small city between the Paul Bunyan State Forrest, Itasca State Park andTwo Inlets State Forrest.

I had rented a house close to Paul Bunyan State Forrest where I would live for a while befor moving on. What I didn't know at the time was that I would find something or someone that would reveal pieces of my past and my life that were completly unknown to me and I would understand many things I hadn't before.

* * *

><p>Pretty please, press the small button that says 'review' and do exactly that. Thanks for the last reviews by the way.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Family ties

A/N: I don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Charlie POV: Talk with Billy

After Bella told me what had transpired between her and Billy and Jake I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let anyone talk to my daughter like that. I just couldn't, she has been through so much already. Billy knew that, which is why it is so hard to believe that he had actually said those things. But I also knew Bella wouldn't lie to me, not about that. So here I was driving to the Black house, my knuckles white from how hard I had been clutching the wheel in my anger.

Before the car could even come to a stand still, I saw Billy being wheeled out of the house by Jake. Well, at least I could kill two birds with one stone. Billy and Jake looked up and by Billys facial exspression I could see that he knew I was mad, and why.

"Charlie..." that was all Billy got out before I interrupted him.

"Don't even start. You knew Bella was in a bad place when the Cullens left, everybody in this whole god damned town knew. She was healing thanks to Jake." with that I turned to the young man in question "but you managed to break her completely. The little light she had left is gone thanks to you. I can't believe you would do something like that. You two got along so well. But it seems that I have misjudged characters before, right Billy?" with that I turned back to one of my oldest friends, or should I say former friend.

"We just can't be friends anymore. I don't want to be her to use me any longer..." Jacob started, but again I inteerrupted.

"Use you? Use you? That girl was your best friend, she would have easily taken a bullet for you. All she has been talking about the last few weeks was you and how lucky she was to be your friend. She trusted you and you betray her and crush what's left of her."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply, but before he couls Billy started talking "I think we have all done and said somethings that we shouldn't have... Why don't we apologize to Bella and go from there." Billy suggested.

I thought he had lost his mind! "No, do you honestly think I would just forget what the both of you did and how you treated my daughter? Besides it's too late for that. She is leaving. Told me she would travel a bit and get her life back under control. You Billy Black have been my friend for a very long time and you knew how happy I was to have Bella back with me, yet you and your so are the reason as to why she is leaving. I thought you were my friend. " I said as coldly as I could.

"Charlie, let me explain. You are my friend and..." Billy started to say, but I wouldn't here any of it. I just couldn't forgive him for that.

"No Billy, I was your friend. Goodbye." was my only reply.

"Wait chief, where is he going when will she be back?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know where she will go or IF she will be back." with that I turned and got in my car and drove back home. I called the station and took the next day off so I could help Bella with everything.

Bella POV: Arrival in Emmaville

_(I have no idea if the things I'm going to write about emmaville are tue or not. I just randomly picked a small town/village with nature around it, just so you know. I'm going to make things up about emmaville as I go.)_

I arrived in Emmaville in the evening and since I was quite hungry I looked for the local diner. I pulled up into the parking lot and went in.

As soon as I stepped into the diner all the people looked up. I guess they don't get visitors from out of town to often. I knew I was blushing like crazy so I looked around for a place to sit, which I luckily found right at the door at a small table set for two. I sat down and hid my head behind the meny, when I realized what I was doing I set the meny down. I wanted to change. I would start with my shyness and the blushing, thoguh I had no idea how I would be going about the latter. My thoughts were interrupted by a waitress asking for my order. I ordered a coke and a burger with I was finished I asked the girl that took my order for the bill and if she knew where I could find a place to stay. She gave me directions and brought me the coffee I had asked for when she brought the bill.

I was thinking about what I would do next when the bell about the door chimed and announced another customer. I looked up and watched three men and a woman enter the diner. They were laughing and joking which each other. I usually wouldn't be paying attention to others, but they reminded me of Jacob and the 'gang' he hang around with. They looked exactly the same as Jacob and the guys he hang out with. Tall, built, and native american, not to mention that they wore t-shirts and cut-offs, despite how cold the weather was! I was thinking of leaving town, but I was no coward. I would stay. I sipped my coffee slowly and obseved the four. After a few minutes I realized that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, so to say. While they looked the same as the LaPush gang, that was certanly the only thing they had in common. Those four didn't exclude others, they talked and laughed with all the peope in the diner.

Just as I finished my coffee and attempted to leave I ran into a brick wall, or to be more spesific the broad cheat of one of the three guys, who seemed to be the 'leader'.

"Oh...sorry" I said and looked up. What I wasn't prepared for was to look into eyes that were exactly like mine and Charlies. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised because whatever the man had been about to say died in his throat when he looked at me. I regained my composure first and said sorry again. I then turned to the door and went out. Before I reached my truck though I heard a voice shout to get my attention. It was the guy I had bumped into earlier.

"Hey you, wait."

Despite myself I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Uhm... well I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Luke." he told me smiling and yet there was still something behind his eyes that seemed to be asking me the same thing I was wondering about: why did we have the same eyes.

"My name is Bella." I told him. By now his friend were standing a couple of feet behind him. "Let me introduce you to everybody. This is Chris, Gabriel and Moon" he said pinting each person out. Moon, well, that was certanly a lovely and unique name, but it suited the girl. I really did.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I told the newcomers. They all smiled at me and said hi, until they got a good look at my eyes, from that moment on they just stared. Self conscious I started to blush and wanted to kick myself for it. I hated blushing.

"Uhm... it was nice meeting you and all, but I have to get going now." I told them and turned to leave.

"No! Wait please." The guy that had intoduced himself as Luke asked. I was a bit stratled at that and started getting nervous. I looked at him questioning.

"Uh... it's just... well..." he stammered.

The guy he had introduced as Gabriel came to stand beside Luke and said "You look a lot like Luke and he was adopted. So I guess what he was trying to say is whether or not you were leving town tonight or staying, 'cause I'm quiet sure Luke here would like to talk to you."

"Oh, uhm... okay. I was planning on staying here a while, though I doubt I'll be able to help you." I relpied. I mean sure we looked alike but I was sure that Charlie or Rene would have mentioned if I had a brother. But Rene... she was pretty flighty and... no, Charlie would have told me.

"Okay, do you think you would have time to talk to me. I kno w you said that you don't think that you can help me, but there is no harm in getting to know each other, is there?" Luke asked.

"No, I guess not. We can meet tomorrow if you want. How about, say two o'clock here at the diner?" I asked him

"That would be perfect. Thanks so much." Luke sincerly answered.

I didn't hink that I had any siblings. It's just not possible. If it was true I am certain that Rene wouldn't have told me, but Charlie would have, of that I am absolutely sure. I drove a few minutes until I arrived at the small motel that was located a little outside of town. A elderly woman was sitting in the lobby which also seemed to be the reception area.

"Hello dear. May I help you?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am. Do you have a room available?" I asked in return.

"Of course dear, how long do you plan on staying?" she wanted to know

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure it'll be a week or two, until I got my own place to stay that is." I let her know.

"Well dear, we do rent out the loft. It's available now and is furnished. It isn't veru big, but it should be enough for you, if you want to take a look." She told me.

"That would be great, thank you" with that the woman stood up and led the way to a couple of stairs.

"You can call me Molly, may I ask what your name is?" She asked

"My name is Bella, It's nice to meet you Molly." I told her.

When we came up to the loft she took out a keyring, looked for the right key and opened the door. I fell in love with the place at once, It was really comfortable and not ot big either. It had a kitchen, a bathroom with shower and bathtub, a living room, a small laundry room and a bedroom. It was perfect and I told Molly so. The price was more than okay as well and I could move right in. I went to bed early that evening but not before I called Charlie and let him know what I hvae been up to. He still wasn't speaking to Billy, which made me sad. They had been friends for so long and I knew he must be hurt by Billys behavior just like I was, but on the other side I was happy that Charlie had stood up for me.

The next morning I woke early and decided to go out and buy some things I would need like for example food and some decoration to give the loft an even homier feeling.

First I went grocery shopping. This twon reminded me of Forks in some ways yet it waaas completly different in others. I liked it here and thought about staying here fo rlonger than I had origanaly planned. I was thinking about Luke on the way back to my little apartment and what he had said. Thoguh I really didn't think it was possible that I had a sibling I couldn't dismiss the simalarities between Luke and myself.

After I had taken a good look around town a thought about baking some things and to invite Luke and his friends over in stead of meeting at the diner. That would give us more privacy since I didn't hink that he would want to discuss things about him being adopted in public, so I rumaged through my purse for Lukes phone number that he had given me.

"Hello?" came Lukes voice from the phone.

"Hi Luke. It's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to come over in stead of meeting in the diner, more privacy for what you wanted to discuss. You can of course bring your friends if you want." I told him.

"Thanks Bella, that would be great. Same time?" he wanted to know.

"Sure." I replied.

We hang up and I started baking.

Before I knew it there was a knock on the door. I opened up for Luke and his entourage.

"Hi guys, come on in. I hope your hungry I was bored and started baking and I'm afraid I overdid it. I could feed an army with what I made." I told them.

"No problem sugar, we can eat alot." Chris said. This was the first time I actually noticed how they really looked apart from their muscles and heights. Chris had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was almost as tall as Luke about 6'2 feet I would say. He had a boyish look about him and gentle brown eyes. Gabriel was a little smaller than Chris but only by a few centimeters. He had black, spiky hair that stood in all directions. His eyes lookes almost black, but were in reality a very dark grey. He had a bad boy look about him that was actually quiet sexy. Luke had the same brown eyes I had and was the tallest of all of them. He lookes very laid-back and at the same time mysterious. His hair was also black and like Chris' stood in every direction and looked impossible to be tamed. Moon was even more beautiful than Rosalie and also quiet tall. She had grey eyes like Gabriel, though hers were a little lighter. She had curves in all the right places and yet had an air around her that made her very genlte and approachable despite her looks. It seemed that her personality and her looks were exact oppsosites.

They all sat down and looked at the food I had put on the table a little eralier. I laughed and told them "Dig in." They seemed to enjoy my cookings very much and after a short while nearly everuthing was gone. I most have looked as incredulous as I felt because Gabriel started laughing and told me "Chris told you that we could eat a lot, didn't believe him, did ya?" I could only shake my head. I hadn't made an understatement when I had said that I had made enough to feed an army. Luke glanced around the room and his eyes found one of the pictures I had taken with Jacob. The picture showed us at first beach while we were having a repeat bithday party for me, since my party with the Cullens was rather... disturbing.

"Your birthday?" he asked.

"Well... my birthday party. It wasn't really my birthday that day, but my real birthday was a disatser." I told him honestly.

"Why?" he wanted to know, but I wasn't ready to even think about it so I just said "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is he you boyfriend?" Moon asked. I laughed, which came out sarcastically and said "No, he was my best friend until he betrayed me."

They didn't say anything after that and the room settled into an awkward silence. Luke tried to break it and asked "So... when is your birthday?"

"September 13" I answered.

At that all their heads sviveled to me and I said "What?"

"I don't know much about my family since I was adopted. The only thing I know is that I have a twin sister. My birthday is also September 13. September 13 1987." Luke told me quietly.

I didn't know what to say. We were born the same day and looked earily alike. Could we really be twins like he believed? But then why would Charlie and Rene seperate us and more importantly why wouldn't they tell me?

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, sorry :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: The truth

_I don't own twilight  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_"I don't know much about my family since I was adopted. The only thing I know is that I have a twin sister. My birthday is also September 13. September 13 1987." Luke told me quietly._

_I didn't know what to say. We were born the same day and looked earily alike. Could we really be twins like he believed? But then why would Charlie and Rene seperate us and more importantly why wouldn't they tell me?_

Chapter 5

All I did at that, was to stare at Luke. I needed time to process that. Logically, we really could be twins. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"But...but..." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence let alone for a coherent thought.

Luke walked over to me, sat down beside me and took my hands in his. "Is it... is it possible? Were you adopted or..." he wanted to know.

"I doubt that I am adopted. The similarities between my... possibly our parents, are to great. I can't believe they would give away one of their children. And even if they did I can't believe they would keep it from me. Well, Rene she would, but never Charlie. He would never even agree to giving one of his children up for adoption. Never!" I told him. "But I do believe we could be..."

"Twins" he finished for me.

"Yes, I will see what I can find out. Give me a few minutes." I said.

"Nobody can find out if they have a twin and all in a matter of minutes." Gabriel spat. That boy was temperamental. "He took a deep breath "Sorry" he apologized.

"It's okay, I understand that you only want to protect him, but I learned a few things in my life from people I sometimes wish I had never met, some of the things being being able to find information like that in minutes." I honestly told him.

I walked into the next room and dialled a number that I hadn't dialed in a while, but I would never forget.

"Hello?" said a warm voice.

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Isabella, so good to hear your voice. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need you to find out if my father knows anything, anything at all about me having any siblings. My mother as well. They can't know about any of it of course. I need the information ASAP, as in yesterday."

"No problem, I'm in Washington right now. Give me an hour."

I hang up. I knew he could give me the answers I searched for. It's what he did, neither would it be the first time. Now one could know we had contact or that I even know him. It would be too dangerous for a lot of people.

I went back into the living room where Luke, Moon, Gabriel and Chris were talking quietly with each other.

"We'll know in an hour." I explained. I sat down beside Luke again "Do you know anything about your parents?" I asked Luke.

"I know as I said that I have a twin sister and that my mother wanted only on child. She kept the girl because she wanted to birth a girl anyway so I was unwelcome. A lady that worked in the orphanaged that I mostly grew up in said that my father didn't even know my mother was pregnant with twins. Apparently my parents were married but were often fighting and their marriage was falling apart." he answered

"Charlie and Rene got divorced when I was about four or five, but their marriage was over shortly aften I was born, I have been told. They were living in a small town called Forks, Washington. Charlie was and still is the chief of police in that town. Rene hated the small town life and after their divorce she moved to Phoenix and took me with her. Until a taer ago I only saw Charlie every summer for two weeks. Not long ago Rene remarried and she became unhappy because she couldn't travel with her new husband, Phil. He is a minor baseball player. So I moved to Forks. I met a few people... letæs just say that isn't a part of my life that I want to talk about. Anyway I needed time for myself and wanted to travel, I landed here in Emmaville." I told Luke in turn.

After that the room settled in an akward silence.

"Want to watch amovie while we wait?" I asked them.

"Sure" were the responses from all of them.

We picked a horror movie and Moon was jumping out of her skin at every turn. I wasn't, Ihad seen the real thing. A monster had been hunting me and hurt me. I don't think I will ever be as afraid as I had been in the hours following the meeting in the baseball field.

Then finally my mobile phone rang.

"It's me" he said. "do you want me to sugarcoat it or just to spit it out?"

"Just spit it out, I've had enough sugarcoating for a lifetime." I answered.

"Yor father didn't know a thing about you having a possible sibling. Your mother on the other side, was pregnant with twins. She never told your father. She didn't think she could handle two children and since she had wished for a girl she kept you and gave your twin, a boy, anonomously up for adoption. She didn't tell anyone and disn't plan to either. Yor brother gre up in an orphanage for most of his life and was adopted at he age of ten. The family that adopted him lives in Minnesota and their name is Miccels. Oh and your brother has a birthmark in the shape of a dog or something under his left foot. Hope that helps. " he told me.

"Thanks. I owe you, whatever you want, just name it." I said in a small, shaky voice.

"I'll take a raincheck." and he hung up.

I looked at Luke. "what was the name of the family that adopted you?" I asked

"Miccels." he answered and looked at me expecting.

"You don't by any chance have a birthmark under your left foot, A dog or something?" I asked close to tears.

In answer he took of his left shoe and his left sock. There was the birthmark in question.

"I guess that means I have a brother." I said and with that the tears fell.

Luke hugged me to him and waited til I had my tears under control again. The others had been silent through all of it, but now they came closer and offered their silent support by touching one or both of us.

"Charlie, our father, doen't know. He didn't even know, our mother was pregnant with twins..." I relied every information I had gotten to him and the others. Afterwards we sat in silence. Gabriel broke it by saying " At least you know the truth now Bella. And you Luke have found your biological family and have found a your twin sister. In my opinion you couldn't have asked for a better sister and Bella let me tell you Luke isn't so bad hinself"

I smiled at that. He was right I had found a brother I didn't even know I had, but was happy to have.

As if there hadn't been ebough surprises for one day, there was soon to follow another as I would soon find out.

While the five of us were talking about our lifes and I reached for my cup of coffee, which exsposed the bite James had left behind. The reaction that got was immediate. All four of them stiffened and Luke grabbed my arm. "Where did you get this?" he forcefully demanded.

I thought about lying to him and telling him the 'official' story but set in stead for "That belongs to a part of my life I don't want to talk about"

"You don't have to, we know what it is and also who, or better what left it. All we want to know is how you aren't one of them or dead and if the one that gave it to you is dead." Gabriel spit out.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. I know this chapter isn't too long, but better than nothing, right? Please review<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Answers

Hi sorry for taking so much time to update. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Discalimer: I don't own twilight!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I froze. They couldn't know about vampires. It put them in danger. I liked them and I just found my brother. I didn't want to lose any of them but I knew I would if they would tell anyone.

"Well?" demanded Chris.

"He's dead." I responded in a monotone voice, barely aware that I had anwered at all.

"Good, what happened. More importanltly how aren't you dead or one of them?" Luke asked.

"Another vampire sucked the venom out so I wouldn't turn." I said.

Luke sensed that this was something I didn't want to talk about becuase he said to the others "Leave us alone for a while. My sister and I need some time alone."

The others did as they were told without making a fuss or questioning Luke. Before they reached the door I changed my mind. I knew they were most likely going to hate me anyway for falling in love with a vamire and all, but if I was going to tell the story they might as well stay. That way I would only have to tell my story once.

"Wait... you might as well stay. I don't want to tell my story more than once, if at all." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Luke wanted to know.

"Yeah" was all I said.

I took a deep breath and started my story.

"I moved to Forks, Washington when I was seventeen. There I met the Cullens. Esme and Carlise, the parents; Rosalie and Jasper eho posed as twins and Emmet, Alice and Edward. Carlisle worked at the local hospital as a doctor. Esme stayed at home or redecorated/remodeled houses. The others went to high school pretending to be human. Edward scared the hell out of me. Later I found out that his... angry behaviour towards me was because I was his singer. In other words my blood smells better than anyone elses to him. Anyway, he left for a week before coming back. He started to befriend me in order to get immune to my blood. Along the way he fell in love with me and I with him. At the same time I found out that he and his family are vampires. I spended time with them and I even wanted them to change me. They were all welcoming exept Rosalie, she is so beautiful they are no words for it. I went with them when they wanted to play baseball and we encountered three nomads. One of them, James, he was a tracker. The hunt is what he lived for. The Cullens made it the ultimate hunt for them when they decided to defend me in the clearing they were playing baseball. In order to protect me Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix while the others hunted James. Vicoria one of the nomads helped him. They were mates. Laurent the third nomad didn't want a confrontation and left. James eventually tracked me to Phoenix he tortured me and eventually bit me. That's when Edward came and rescued me. He sucked the venom out that was starting to spread thanks to James' bite. I spent a while in hospital.

At my eighteenth birthday Alice, who became my best friend, decided to throw me a party. I didn't want to at first but she talked me into it. I got a papercut. Jasper, who was the newest one to their diet, lunged at me. Edward threw me into a table with plates and threw Jasper back. I din't blame them. I knew what they were and still hung out with them. I knew the risks. The next days Edward was distant and I didn't see the others again. Then he came to me and asked me to talk a walk with him. We went into the woods just behind the house I lived in. He broke me, not physically, but in any other way. He said that he didn't love me and that he din't want me. He said I was only a distarction to him and that I would soon forget him since my human mind was like a sieve. He told me that he would have other distarctions. He made me promise not to do anything recless and to be safe. In return he promised me that it would be like he never existed. He broke his promise so I broke mine. As soon as I found something that was dangerous or reckless I had to do it.

I started hanging out with Jake. He helped me heal and I even started having feelings for him. We made plans to go cliff diving but he never showed up. I became worried and his father told me he was sick. He never called or anything and his father only told me he dind't want anything to do with me. I didn't understand a thing so I went looking for him. He repeated the exact words Edward said when he left. I trusted him and told him how Edward broke up with me. Of course I edited the story since I couldn't tell him that they were vampires. I decided that I needed a new start. I told my dad I wanted to travel. First I went to vist my mother and then I ended up here. I've been gone for about three weeks, now."

I finished my story and looked into their faces to gauge their reactions. They looked all angry, but not at me.

"Well, seeing as you told us your story and are my sister it's time for us to tell you a little story about what we are. Did you ever wonder if maybe they are other things out there than vampires?" Luke asked.

"Well, I wondered of course, but how would I know?" I said.

"Well, they are. We are one of them. Vampires have one natural enemy: us. We are werewolfs. The thing is I'm not only a werewolf but also a witch. I am both and seeing as you are my twin and I can feel the magic inside you, I'd say that you are at least a with if not a werewolf as well." Luke told me as if was the most normal thing in the world.

I am a with and possibly a werewolf as well, with a brother that is both. Could life get any stranger?

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises

Sorry for the delay, I was practically buried in school work. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

By the way, I don't own Twilight or the characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Surprises<p>

The next day I called Charlie. I had promised to keep him updated and while I wanted to tell him about Luke I didn't think a conversation like this should take place over the phone, not to mention that I needed to learn about my abilities before I would go back.

Luke said it was dangerous for a witch to discover her or his powers on their own. Another problem was that should I turn into a wolf I needed them around to teach me to keep control. But that wouldn't be a problem. I wasn't ready to go back yet and I if I was, I wouldn't be able to leave Luke behind.

It's been a few days since he dropped the bomb on me that he was a wolf and a witch and if I say so myself I've been handling it pretty well. Luke is still waiting for me to freak though. He agreed with me that it would be better not to tell Charlie about him over the phone even though that meant that I couldn't tell Charlie about Luke for a while.

"Hello? Swan Residence?" said my father's gruff voice into the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me." I answered.

"Bella! How are you? Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. There are a few things I've recently discovered and while I would love to tell you I think it's better to wait until I come back, which will be soon." I rushed out in one breath. I knew Luke and me agreed upon not telling Charlie about my brother just yet, but I needed to include him somehow.

"Really? That's great. You sure you don't want to tell me yet?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah dad, I promised. But as I said I will be coming back soon, which you can thank those recent developments for. But please don't tell anyone yet, ok?" I asked.

"Sure Bells, whatever you need."

"Okay, dad. I'll call you again soon. Love you. Bye"

"Bye, Bells." with that we hung up.

"So, that was interesting." said a voice behind me.

"Jesus, Peter. You scared me halfway to death." I said.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe and..." I started to say but was interrupted by a roar coming from my front door.

Next thing I know Moon, Luke, Chris and Gabriel are standing in the door, practically vibrating and I realized to things. Number one those guys would phase into wolfs any second now, and the other I had seen those shakings before. The same features Moon, Chris, Gabriel and Luke had, the incredible growth spurt that they told me about. I had seen it all before, with Jake. Jake was a werewolf.

"Luke wait. That's Peter, he's a friend. I know e's avampire, but he saved my life more than once and it was his gift that determined us as siblings. Please, don't hurt him. He wont hunt anyone in this state. You have my word for it." I rushed out to tell Luke.

Their shaking didn't stop but it slowed down. Now that the immediate danger was over, it finally sank in. Jake was a wolf. A werewolf to be precise. I sat down on the couch which kept me between the pack and Peter.

"You okay, munchkin?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I just realized that those weren't the first wolf's I've met." I whispered shakily.

"What?" came from Moon. "Not the first? But..."

"Jake. It all makes sense. The growth spurt. The temperature and the shakings."

I couldn't even form a coherent thought at this point.

Peter moved in my direction and the wolfs all growled. He ignored them and sat down next to me. "Are you sure, munchkin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgot all about it. He told me about their legends. They had a treaty with the Cullens. He told me that they descended from wolfs and that the Cullens were Cold Ones, but at that point I was more interested in finding out what the Cullens, or more precisely Edward was hiding so I didn't really pay attention to everything he said.

He told me to remember that I knew already why he changed. When I didn't he became angry. He was angry at me because I didn't remember. Not because he hate me." I said to myself more than tpo anyone else in the room. "He must have felt as if he wasn't important enough to me."

"That still doesn't excuse that he hurt you Bella." said Gabriel and I agreed with him.

"I'm not saying that it does. It just makes all sense now." by now Peter was running circles on my back with his cold hand.

"If you ask me darlin', he didn't deserve you. He's a coward for leaving you and runnin' from his problems in stead of facin' them. Besides it was a decision that wasn't only his to make. It was yours as well.

And somethin' good came out of it didn't it? You found out you have a brother...or I found out for you. Don't be upset, sweetheart." said Peter.

"I'm not upset, just on overload. Thanks again, by the way, for finding out about Luke and what my parents knew. I can't believe Renee kept from Charlie and me that I had a brother. Or, for that matter, that he put him up for adoption in the first place. I mean I knew she was selfish but that tops everything." I was practically shouting at this point.

"You were the one that got the information from Charlie and Renee that we were siblings?" Luke adressed Peter, wanting to know if it was true.

"Yeah, that was me. I'd do anything for the munchkin'. Though I'd have never guessed that you lot turned into overgrown dogs." Peter told my brother.

"We're not dogs we're werewolfs" Luke started "and Bella will most likely be on as well. She is already a powerful witch. Just like me." Luke told Peter smugly.

"Well, that's another thing I didn't see coming." Peter mumbled. "Funny, you lot don't stink like the others of your kind I've encountered before. You smell good, more so than humans. It's like you are extra appealing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were my singers, you know 'la tue cantante'." Peter told us.

My eyes widened "Does that mean our blood is better than anyone elses? 'Cause I was Edwards singer. The others said I smelled good, but they didn't have the same reaction to my blood like Edward did."

"Well, maybe its because they eat rabbits in stead of humans? I don't know, sweetheart." Peter said.

"Well, can you stay for a while..." I didn't get any further before Gabriel interrupted.

"Are you crazy ,why would you want him around. Besides whom in this town do you want to give him for lunch. In case you haven't noticed his eyes are red. He drinks from humans, not from little lambs like the piss-eyed ones."

I let him finish his rant and started to explain my reasoning to them.

"Well, for one Peter has iron control, second he wouldn't hunt here and last but not least as far as I understood being around vampires triggers the werewolf gene in us. Doesn't it? That means that with his help I'll phase sooner rather than later and it would also be good for teaching me how to stay in control after I phased."

Peter chuckled. "You've always been a smart cookie haven't ya?" asked Peter.

"Well, I hate to admit it but she's right. He can stay" Luke said. "and that's not up for discussion" he said when Gabriel opened his mouth to object.

"Fine. Sorry Bella for... well, you know... blowing up like that." Gabriel apologized.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Returning to Forks

I don't own Twilight or the charachters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Turning point<p>

The following weeks were fun, especially with Peter around. I had been noticing changes in my physique and so had the others. Peter's presence was activating the werewolf genes in me. That, and Peter mate Charlotte were the reasons why he would leave soon. He had been without his mate for a long time now, and that just so he could help me. He said he would wait until I phased for the first time before he would leave. After that it would be too dangerous for everyone involved for him to stay. I would need to learn to control myself first, and then Peter and his mate could visit. They both promised to do so.

Right now the pack and Peter were sitting around me in a small clearing in a forest close to my apartment, trying to get me angry so I would finally phase. They were succeeding. Not.

I did never get angry easily and most things they said just hurt. Until Peter started talking about Edward and Jacob.

"So Bella, you seem to have trouble keeping friends or boyfriends, hell even family. Why do you think that is?" Peter casually asked me.

"How the hell would I know? Because they are all retarded?"

"Or there is something wrong with you?" he asked.

"No, and even if there was. I like myself the way I am." I countered.

"Did you know that I talked with Jasper yesterday?" he wanted to know.

I hadn't known that.

"No." was all I said. I could talk about them but it still hurt, which is why I tried avoiding talking about them.

"The conversation I had with him was a very interesting one. It seems that or dear Edward fell in love with a human. In a small town called Forks. Not only that but said little human was his singer! And the best is yet to come. On her eighteenth birthday she got a paper cut and Jasper lost control. After that he left her."

At this point I was shaking, more than I had ever before.

"He left her to protect her but to her he said it was because he didn't love her, so she could move on." Peter went on.

I was disappointed when I still didn't phase. Luke and Peter thought that I didn't phase because I tried to force it by being angrier than I would naturally be.

When Peters try to get me to phase didn't work out, we left for Lukes apartment to hang out. We decided to watch a movie that was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Luke picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Am I speaking to Lukas Miccels?" asked a voice that seemed familiar to me.

"That depends on who is asking." Luke answered.

"I apologize, my name is Sam Uley."

"Then yes you are talking to Lukas Miccels. Call me Luke, everyone does." Luke replied and looked worriedly over to me.

As soon as I heard who was calling I started shaking, worse than ever before.

"As I said I'm Sam. I am the Alpha of the LaPush werewolf pack and calling to ask for your help." Sam told Luke.

At that point I went over the edge my shakings got so bad that it must have looked like I was nothing more than a blur and next thing I know I can feel my body painfully reforming.

The guys said that the first time I would phase would be anything but pleasant, and they were right.

But finally it was over and I could see, smell and hear absolutely everything.

The next sounds that came out of my mouth were anything but human. They were angry growls and snarls. They surprised me so much that my anger evaporated, leaving only sadness and hurt in their way, but also elation that I had finally phased.

"Excuse me but a new wolf phased right now, I will call you back in half an hour." With that Luke hung up.

Seconds later I heard the rest of the pack in my mind. They were all ecstatic that I had finally phased.

Now the only thing for me to do was to learn to be in control of my wolf, in addition to learn about the magic I had in me, my witch side.

The first thing the pack taught me was to calm down so I could phase back. In true Bella fashion I blushed ten shades of red when I realized that I had forgotten that I would be naked once I had phased back.

Thankfully no one made a comment on that and respectfully averted their eyes. I guess I just had to get used to it. At one point or another they would see me naked anyway and even if it was only in my thoughts.

After they had calmed me down and taught me how to phase back, Luke called Sam back just like he promised.

Emily answered. "Hello, Uley residence."

"Hello, this is Luke; may I speak to Sam please?" Luke inquired.

"Of course, here he is."

"Luke? Thanks for calling me back. It seems like we have a little problem with vampires. One that we can't solve by ourselves.

A vampire that has taken interest in a young girl from around here made an army of newborn in an attempt to find her. Seeing as no one but her father really knows where she is we worry about our people as well as the girls' father who is…was a good friend of our chief. I am asking your for your help in this matter." Sam explained.

All eyes went to me. They knew I was the girl he was talking about and Luke knew that Charlie, our father, was in danger.

I looked at Luke with pleading eyes. Luke looked to the others who all just nodded. I knew that I didn't really need to plead with Luke. He would have said yes anyway.

It looks like I am going back to Forks earlier than I had anticipated. The only question was would I manage seeing all of them again so soon? And then I still had to tell dad about Luke.

"When do you need us to be there?" Luke asked

"In about ten days. That will leave a few days to get acquainted with the area, as well as time for training."

"We'll be there" said Luke and hung up.

Luke looks at me, came over and hugged me to him. First then did I realize that I was shaking like a leaf.

"It will be okay. We'll be with you and you'll see Charlie again." Luke soothed me.

"Well I guess I better call him and tell him. Is it okay to meet with him first so we can tell him everything?" I asked.

"Sure princess" was Luke's answer.

"Can we also tell him about the whole wolf/with and vampire business?" I inquired.

Luke thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be okay" he agreed.

The days we had until we had to leave for LaPush were used to teach me more about being a wolf and teaching me to use my magic, that we had discovered I had. Luke said I was a natural and after a few days even he did not know what to teach me anymore.

We decided we would run to LaPush in wolf form and Moon, who was pregnant, would drive the car with our belongings.

We would arrive earlier than necessary, but that would leave us time to tell Charlie. ¨

I would have time to build up my courage about seeing everyone again. I doubt that that would be a problem since I have become a lot more courageous and self-confident since I phased and learned to use my magic.

I loved the run from Emmaville to Forks. I loved running around as a wolf in general, but this was my first long run and I enjoyed every second of it.

After many hours we finally arrived in Forks. I had warned dad that I'd be coming home and that I would bring a couple of friends. I asked him as well not to tell anyone that I would be coming home. In addition had I promise him that I would stay. For good.

So here I am standing in front of my home, nervous and exiting to tell Charlie about my brother, my twin: Luke, who helped me more than anyone and who gave me hope and strength to go on with my life and not to give up.

* * *

><p>Next up: Charlie meets Luke and learns about the Supernatural world. Both Charlie Pov, Bella Pov and maybe even Luke Pov.<p>

Please review


End file.
